Demon's Eyes
by sarahwinchester
Summary: For Sarah, buying a couple beers for her rescuers actually meant finding the possible love of her life. What will Dean do when he actually feels something for a fling?
1. All Right Now

**Okay guys, here's a random one. It's a Dean OS (Go figure; me writing a Dean OS). I hope you are all enjoying my stuff, and I hope that you'll send me some feedback. This is sort of going off character with Sam and Dean. It gets more into their personality rather than hunting (there's still hunting). Enjoy!**

I ran down the road, and this man chased behind me. He got gained on me, but I was running the fastest my legs would carry me. The gravel almost had me a few times, but I regained my footing and kicked the dirt up in his path. I hoped that maybe if there was enough dust I could disappear from his view, but I had no such luck.

_I'd been in a bar about five minutes before this wild goose chase started._ _I remember these two guys at a table looking seriously at a few papers. They were drinking beer, and if I remember correctly the shorter one was hustling a couple games of pool. He was real good—surprised me when he beat Old Man Ray. Ray never lost to anyone… _

This chase seemed like it wasn't going to end. I knew I could hold my own, but this guy was big… I turned him down, and I guess he didn't like that, so he followed me out into the lot. I turned around to face him and tried to tell him again that I wasn't interested. That's when he grabbed me and wrapped his dirty arms around my torso. I called him a creep, jerked away, and ran. That's when he started to chase me.

It was dark out and all I could see was the sky. I heard the gurgling of a vehicle. It sounded almost God-like—to me at least. Then there were headlights coming up behind me, and I started to run faster.

Suddenly a black classic sped up and swerved to a stop in front of my stalker. I stopped and turned to watch in fright. He came to a sudden halt and then the pool hustler burst open the driver-side door of the car and stood there tall and sturdy.

"I believe the girl said she wasn't interested, tubby," the driver said.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, stud?"

"Well that's easy. I'll bust your head," the driver said as he reached for his belt. Then the guy he was with quickly got out of the passenger side.

"She's my girlfriend, please just leave her alone," he said as he held his hands up by his chest and stood by his friend. "We don't wanna have to hurt you."

I cringed. Why the hell were these guys so interested in keeping me safe? Whatever, at least I wasn't running into the blackness of the woods.

My stalker flinched a little and looked over to me with this creepy smile. The taller guy took a step forward with his hand in his jacket. The guy turned around and ran back towards the bar.

I took a deep breath and bent over, trying to catch my breath. The two strangers looked over to me and started to walk towards me.

"Hey are you okay?" asked the taller one.

I looked up to answer him. He had medium length light brown hair that flipped up at his ears and at the bottom of his neck. He had a little bit of scruff, and as far as I could tell, with only a pair of headlights to see, he had green eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks a lot, that was nice… I think I'd be done for right now if you two didn't happen to drive by."

"Well—we weren't just drivin' by… We saw that creep chase you when we were coming out of the bar," the shorter one said.

"Oh," I took let out a sharp breath and scratched the back of my head at the same time the taller man did.

"So I'm Sam," he said. "And this is my brother Dean."

"Sarah," I said and shook their hands.

"You want a ride home—or back to the bar at least?" Dean asked as he thrust his thumb over his shoulder towards the car.

I hesitated for a moment as I looked at the car. I looked up to the two of them and shrugged, "I dunno."

"Come on, we don't bite," Dean said with a smirk.

"Ugh," Sam snickered. "No, seriously, you can trust us. We kind of help people for a living…"

"Well, I'll make you a deal… you gimme that shiny gun in your jacket there," I said pointing towards Sam's jacket. "And when I'm safely at my destination I'll give it back."

"Now how's that a deal?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm small and vulnerable—And because you have a gun too," I said as I reached for his shirt and pulled it up revealing the butt of a pistol.

"Good eye you got there," Dean said. "Fine, fair deal, but the second ya pull that thing out yer fair game."

"Let's not forget who saved who here, Dean." I chuckled. "I'm not exactly the exertive type."

"Sam, give it to her and get in the back seat," Dean said to Sam. He turned to me. "And you—up front with me."

"Awe, I don't get to sit in back with my _boy _friend?" I chuckled as I took the gun from Sam and looked at it a minute. He looked at me sort of awkwardly, but he smiled when he realized what I was talking about.

"Come on," he said and I followed him to the passenger door. He opened it for me, and I got in and closed the door. He got in the back and Dean got into the driver's seat.

"So where to, Sarah?" Dean asked.

"Well why don't you let me buy you two some beers for saving my life?" I asked with a smile.

Dean looked at Sam in the rearview. "Well, Sammy… maybe bein' a good civilian does pay off," he said.

I turned and giggled at Sam as he blushed for god knows what reason. "Wha'd'ya say?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

Dean turned to me and winked as he turned the car around and drove back towards the bar.


	2. Burnin' For You

**Here's the second chapter, guys. Please don't forget to leave a review! I really hope you like it. I must warn you though, I'm bound to stop writing randomly… I'll get back eventually, but I have so many ideas running through this head of mine that I start on story, go onto another, then wanna go back the the previous one! BUT the more good reviews I get… the more I wanna write! **

I lit up a cigarette and sat down on my stool after setting down a pitcher of _Sam Adams_. Sam crinkled his nose a little, and Dean cleared his throat as he poured himself a beer.

"You know those'll kill ya," Dean said.

"Yeah? So will beer if ya drink enough of it," I retorted with a smirk.

Dean just smiled and sipped on his beer with his other hand on his lap. Sam poured himself a beer too, and looked around curiously. He was sort of fidgeting with his cell phone. It was like he was waiting for someone to call.

"Whatcha fidgeting for Sammy?" I asked.

"It's Sam… and nothing. I just have a weird feeling about this place…"

"Well, _Sam, _it's nothing to worry about. There's lots of creeps here, but they usually keep their distance."

He nodded his head slowly, and then I turned my attention to Dean who was looked at me with this smirk on his face. For a moment I guess we were checking each other out. I couldn't bring my attention away from him.

That jaw of his—so square and defined. His lips weren't perfect, but they were taunting. His gaze was mesmerizing—like he was looking straight through you—the way he partially squinted. That smirk of his could drive a girl wild. His shoulders were broad and he held himself with such confidence. Now in the dim light from the bar, I could tell that he and Sam's eyes were vibrant shades of hazel-green.

I dragged my eyes away reluctantly, and smirked as I took a pull from my cigarette. I blew the smoke away from the boys, and decided to put it out.

"You know," Dean said. He scooted his stool closer to me. "As gross as that cigarette is, it kind of turns me on the way you—"

"Dean, do you wanna dance?" I asked, cutting him off.

He seemed a bit distraught, but that didn't stop him from looking me up and down.

"Well, sweetheart I really don't dance, but I guess I can make an exception."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a long drink from his glass. Dean stood up with me, and then he looked down giving me his hand. I took it and led him away to the jukebox. He played a couple songs, and the first was "Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult.

It was getting to be around nine or ten o'clock and the younger crowd was shuffling in. Dean and I stood there at the jukebox for a minute before he played a couple songs, and the first was "Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult.

"So you ever do this before?" I asked.

"What?" he asked. "Dance in a bar? 'Course I have,"

"Good, cause I haven't," I said with a laugh.

"What? No way," he said. I shrugged and looked around. A few others were dancing too. "I'll be right back," he said.

I sighed and looked around. I watched as he slid through the bar and up to the counter. I switched my attention back to our table where Sam was. He looked sort of amused by something, and then I saw this pretty brunette girl wearing jeans and a brown tank top walk over to him and lean over to talk to him. He blushed a little bit, and it made me laugh.

Dean came slipping back through the crowd with two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to me. "Here, this might make things easier," he said.

"By that, you mean make _me _easier?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Now don't go puttin' words in my mouth. That ain't what I said. It'll make dancing a little less awkward. I know I ain't the dancin' type, and apparently neither are you…" he trailed off. "So why did you ask e to dance if you never… well danced?"

I took in a deep breath and looked into my glass. With a gentle tilt I took a nice sip of the whiskey, and it turned my face sour. When I regained my complexion after a second ort two, I looked up to him.

"I dunno… I guess…" I trailed off. "I think it just felt like the right thing to ask," I said with a smile.

In a big smile he flashed me his teeth, and took his free hand and put it on my waist. He spun me around so I was backed against him, and he rested his hand on my lower belly. A rush of butterflies fluttered through me, and sent a shiver from my head to my toes.

"Well, Dean…" I said. "I guess you're not an awkward guy."

"Not at all—I try not to beat around the bush ya know? What's the point? Being confident only ever helped me."

I rested the back of my head in the crook of his neck, and he pressed his head closer to mine. It was easier to breathe when he accepted my moves.

"So what's a girl like you doin' here all alone anyway?" he asked me.

"I'm not alone…" I said and turned my face into his neck. I lifted my glass to my lips and took a swig.

He took a moment to think and also sipped his drink, "Yeah, not anymore. What if Sam and I didn't see that guy chase you?"

"But you did," I said mysteriously. "You know, maybe things happen for a reason."

Our bodies swayed together for a while. The chorus of the song made me smile, _And I'm burnin' I'm burnin' I'm burnin' for you. _Dean chuckled and turned me around. "You mean like fate?" he asked with that look-through-you gaze.

I melted as I looked up into his hazel-green eyes. There was something dark but angelic about him. I had to get to know this man and his brother too.


	3. Heat of the Moment

Dean pulled me back towards him and placed his right hand back on my belly. He shuffled me closer to the jukebox to hear the music more clearly. In his left hand was his whiskey. He finished the last of it and set it an empty table. He placed his other hand on my hip and touched his lips to my ear.

"_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?" _he sang horribly, but something about the bad singing made it cute.

"So… where do you live Dean?" I asked after he stopped singing.

"Well, my brother and I are on a road trip… we're staying in a motel right now…"

I smiled at him, and then I looked over to Sam. The brunette had sat down next to him, and I guess they got to talking. Dean and I were swaying back and forth as he breathed down my neck. His stubble gently brushed my skin like sand paper. His body was warm and fit just right against me. His thick arms fortressed around me creating a safe feeling I'd never felt before.

Then he gently pressed his lips to my neck and when he retreated he whispered in my ear, "How 'bout you n me get outta here?"

Suddenly my body was engulfed in goose-bumps. I turned to him. His hands slid from my tummy leaving his fingers to trace my skin lightly. He placed both hands on my hips and pressed himself against me. I took a step back only to find a wall stopping me. A devilish smirk popped onto his lips, and it made me smile a little.

He took my hands and brought them up over my head. He pinned them to the wall. His face turned lustful instead of playful, and it turned me on. I parted my lips a bit, and I felt his hot breath on my mouth as he brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and waited hopefully for him to make his move. And he did—but not how I expected…

I felt him release my wrists slowly at my sides. He cupped my face with his hands and gently touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes even tighter and savored his sweet taste. I took his hands from my cheeks and placed them at my hips, and then placed my own arms around his neck, and then he kissed me harder.

Dean put a few inches between us and brought my hands up on either side of my head. "You wanna take this elsewhere?" he asked softly with his husky voice.

I smirked and looked over to where Sam was sitting. "Why don't you go talk that over with your brother? I think he might have the same thing in mind," I said.

Dean looked over his shoulder, and we both watched Sam practically undressing the brunette with his eyes. She sat on his lap and whispered things in his ear. He looked her up and down like she was dinner, and then he stole a kiss hungrily. She gladly accepted and kissed him back as she threw her arms around his neck.

Dean took my hand and pulled me through the crowd. We approached the table, and, just as we did, Sam's girl pulled away and whispered another something into his ear. His ears perked and his nostrils flared a little like a puppy dog. He did kind of remind me of a German Sheppard now that I had thought about it. Before saying anything to her, he noticed us and looked to Dean kind of embarrassed. The girl climbed off his lap, but she still stood close to him.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said slyly with a mischievous look on his face. "Dakota and I are headed back to the motel." He winked. I squeezed his hand and clung myself to his arm. "You, uh, wanna tag along?" Dean asked, giving Sam's girl the once over, and then he looked back at Sam. I grinned and played with the hem of Dean's brown leather jacket as I held onto him.

Sam looked at the brunette with a questioning expression. She shrugged and nodded, and then she winked as he stood up and took his wallet out. I remembered that I told them I'd buy the drinks, so I pushed his hand away and pulled a fifty from my bra and set it on the table to cover our beer and whiskey.

"Ain't a better place t'hide your money," Dean said with a wide grin. Then he grabbed my hand and led me out to the car with Sam and his girl behind us; they sat in the back seat, and I sat up front with Dean.


	4. Road to Nowhere

**Okay guys, here's number four, **_**Road to Nowhere. **_**The chapters are all named after song titles if you didn't notice. I hope you're all enjoying this saga. I quite enjoy writing it, and I hope to receive some reviews or messages with suggestions and encouragement! **

"Oh, come on Sammy. Brothers are supposed to share," Dean said. I just sat there on the edge of one of the beds next to Sadie—the brunette Sam was with.

I wasn't quite sure what the brothers were arguing about. All I knew is that I wanted this more than anything. The Winchesters seemed like free birds chasing their dreams—not letting anything or anyone get in their way. I wanted that type of adventure and freedom.

"Excuse us a minute, ladies," Dean said as he shuffled Sammy out the motel room door.

We both smiled and nodded. They shut the door behind them. I sighed and pursed my lips awkwardly.

"So how long have you and Dean been together?" Sadie asked after a moment.

I snickered. "Oh, we're not. Didn't you know? Sam's my boyfriend." I tried as hard as I could to hold back my laughter. You should have seen the look on her face. She sort of looked flustered—embarrassed maybe. She definitely looked confused too. She averted her gaze from mine and looked at the floor. "It's okay, I'm kidding—I just met both of them. Funny story actually—some creep was trying to rape me, and Sam and Dean came in and saved me. Sam told the jerk he was my boyfriend to get him away."

"Oh," Sadie said in a sharp breath. "For a minute I thought I was dead meat."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause Sammy's a pretty good lookin' guy, and I'd be pretty pissed if some girl went home with my man." We both laughed and nodded our heads in agreement. "So… You and Dean," she said.

"He is pretty fine, ain't he?"

"Amen to that. Both of them are." She smiled as she played with a tear in her jeans.

Just then, Dean pushed Sam in through the door, startling us.

"Okay ladies… Sammy here doesn't like to share, so…" he trailed off and held his hand out for me to take. I curled my lips up at one corner and took it. I winked at Sadie before leaving, and then I followed Dean out the door.

When we got outside, he leaned against the side of the Impala and let out a deep sigh. I walked up and stood beside him. Snaking his arm around me, he stretched and let out a yawn. I giggled.

"So… since Sammy's got stage fright… you wanna see if I can't get us another room…?" He sounded cautious.

"Sure," I said tip-toeing up to him and hovered my lips dangerously close to his.

For a moment I could feel the tension radiating off of him, and then he scooped me into his arms and turned me around, pinning me against the Impala. He kissed me passionately and pulled away, still wanting more. He took me by the hand and pulled me quickly towards the office.

I giggled as we sprinted away in the night. He shakily and anxiously handed the clerk a credit card as he asked for a room.

"Sorry sir… we're booked," said the clerk with an apologetic expression.

"Seriously? Not even one? Honeymoon suite?"

"No, sorry. Everything's full…"

Dean turned his head to the side and muttered softly, "son'uva'bitch."

I sighed, and walked up to him. "Dean it's okay… how roomy is the back seat of your car?" I asked seductively.

Dean smiled wide and narrowed his eyes. Then he picked me up and carried me to the car. He kissed me sweetly as he pressed me against the window.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet, sugar," he whispered in my ear. He pulled away and opened the back door to the Impala. "Ladies first." He winked.

I hurriedly got into the back seat and moved all the way over to the other side. Dean got in and closed the door. Almost immediately, he shrugged off his leather jacket and pulled me closer to him. Our lips crashed, and our tongues explored each other's mouths. His hands caressed my sides and moved to places further south in an excited fashion. He almost pounced on me when I slid my hand under his shirt and ran my fingers along his belt line. Instead, he hit his head on the roof of the car in attempt to lay me down quickly.

"Damn it!" he coughed. He retreated and leaned back in the seat. He tilted his head back and rest his hands on his head. "Okay, this isn't gonna work. As much of a boat as this baby is, there ain't enough room for me to do this in here…" he trailed off. "Sam's just gonna have to man up and get over his fear of performing in front of an audience."

I chuckled and sighed at the same time. "It's gonne be awkward going back in there…"

"Nah… knowing Sammy he's probably still, askin' her what 'er panties look like instead of takin' a look for himself…"

That made me laugh even more, and I rest my head upon his chest. "You know, as much as I want to right now… we don't have to do this tonight."

He looked down at me and pushed a few strands of hair from my face. "I guess you're right. I'm perfectly okay with just sittin' here lookin' at your beautiful face."

I blushed really hard, and I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. The way he said it, so sweetly, just made me melt like an ice cube on the blazing asphalt under the summer sun. I molded myself into his arms and found the perfect spot on his chest, where my head rest perfectly. We fell asleep in the back of the Impala that night, and I don't think it could have been a better way to have gone home with a stranger.

**I know I know… good place to end right? Ha. So, don't forget to review, loves! I'm still enjoying writing this… my mind just takes me to different places as I write, and so far it has been amazing! Please review!**


	5. Round and Round

**So I just read the first chapters note… and as you can all tell this isn't a oneshot… I guess fate has something planned for this story… Maybe that I'll actually finish it! Ha. So here's five. It starts out from in third person (meaning it's being narrated by a party other than Dakota, Dean, Sam or Sadie). Enjoy!**

Sam sat down a few feet from Sadie on the bed. He folded his hands between his legs and looked down at the floor. Sadie looked awkwardly around the room while she waited for the tall and handsome Sam to make his move. She examined the out-dated appliances and paint on the walls. Typical motel room décor. The bed, however, seemed quite comfortable to her.

"So," Sam said.

Sadie looked up with a shy smile and scooted closer to him. "So," she said. She tangle her fingers in his hair and tried to avoid eye contact. Sam tensed up, but then he relaxed as she brought her hands away from his hair and looked into his eyes for a moment.

Finally, Sam gathered the courage and moved in slowly for the kiss. She returned his gesture and met him halfway, and soon the two were laying on the bed side by side, faces pressed together. Sadie lay on her side as Sam lay on his back.

After a few minutes of kissing each other passionately, Sadie decided to take things to a higher level. She straddle Sam as he lay on the bed and took off her t- shirt, leaving only a black tank top. Sam sat up and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head back in joy. His arms traveled up and down her back as he trailed kisses from her neck to her chest. He pulled down her tank top and kissed the top of her breast.

Sadie ran her fingers through Sam's hair as he cupped his breasts with his large hands and kissed them with his gentle lips. Sam reached around and slid his hands under her shirt and fiddled with her bra strap. She let him undo it, and then helped him pull it off.

After throwing her black bra to the side, Sam tore off his own shirt and tossed it. Sadie smiled wide at the sight of his broad chest and thick biceps. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed furiously. Sam flipped her over onto her back and pulled her shit up and over her head. He lay on top of her, and kissed her neck as he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

When Sam brought his lips back to Sadie's, he kissed her gently a few more times and then rolled back over onto his side of the bed and laid there. "Sadie…" he said.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I don't think we should do this," he suggested.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I dunno… it just feels—I think I'd just like to know you more…"

Sadie sighed and covered herself with a pillow. "Yeah, I sort of feel that way too."

Sam looked at her and smiled softly. "Don't get me wrong, you're absolutely irresistible, but I think it would be tons better if we could know each other…"

Sadie smiled hard and nodded, "You're right." She got up and got her shirt and slipped it on, but then she slipped off her jeans and got under the covers. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Night, Sam."

**Dean's Point of View**

I don't think that night could have gone any worse. I could have killed Sam for that… Dakota was so hot for me that night, and we ended up just falling asleep in the Impala 'cause we couldn't get a damn room. It was nice though… For once I felt like I didn't need to hanky panky and leave…

Dakota seemed pretty vulnerable when that creep was chasing her, but then when we got back to that bar… there was just somethin' about her—made me weak. She was almost as witty as me. Once or twice I didn't have a come-back for her comments.

As we lay in the back seat of my car, I couldn't help but watch her sleeping face. This new girl was making me feel something that I hadn't felt in a long time… I wanted to get to know her in the worst way, and I had to.

**Dakota's Point of View**

I woke up in the morning to birds chirping and cars driving by. My back was killing me, and I was freezing. I lifted my head from Dean's chest and looked at him, drooling as his head was rested against the back seat, tilted to the right. I reached over him, grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it over me. That kept me warm for a few minutes.

The sun was rising, and the windows were fogged. I took a good look around the Impala. The interior was mint. Dean obviously took great care of it. He sort of looked like a car guy but Sam didn't. I liked that about them, the fact that they seemed so different.

It was kind of hard to tell which one was older. Sam was way taller and had a more matured personality, but Dean kept it cool, had a really nice car and money. I guess they both had money if they were on a road trip for no reason…

There was a box of tapes at my feet. He kept an awesome collection including the best of Asia, AC/DC and Foreigner. I wondered why he didn't just install a CD player… Tapes were so outdated and got destroyed way too easily… Whatever suites him I guess.

I rest my head back on Dean's chest, and closed my eyes. As I breathed, I took in his smell. It wasn't quite bitter, but it wasn't too sweet of a smell either. Aside from his cologne, he smelled kind of like a camp-fire, but it wasn't exactly camp-fire. Whatever it was reminded me of when my Dad and I would go to the shooting range and he would load up the guns. That's it… gun powder. Why would he smell like gun powder?

I smiled to myself and shook my head softly. Dean stirred and moved his head around. A light snore sounded from his throat, and then he was peaceful again. I went to grab my cell phone from my pocket, and I guess he felt me shift. As I took my cell from my pocket he stretched out and yawned.

"Mornin'," he said.

"Morning," I said with a smile. I checked the time on my phone. It was 6:46am.

"Time is it?" he asked.

"Bout quarter to seven," I answered.

He clutched the door handle and opened it, feeling the cool morning air. Slowly, he got out and then popped his head back in and held out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me out. I brought his jacket with us. He wrapped one arm around me and shut the door with the other. Then he walked me to the motel room door, and opened it with the room key. He let me go in first and then followed, locking the door behind us.

Sam and Sadie were still asleep in the bed further to the back of the room. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his boots. I watched him as he put them together and set them toe-first under the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and lay back onto the pillow. There on the left side of his chest was a tattoo. It seemed to be a pentacle in a circle. It was strange, but I didn't ask about it.

He looked at me and pat the area of the bed beside him. I kicked off my cowboy boots and made my way to him.

The sun was starting to shine through the blinds, and spread across Sam's bare back. Dean glanced over to see that Sadie was wearing nothing but the sheets and that she was tangled in Sam's grasp. He smirked as he looked over to me and laughed.

"At least they hit it off," he said.

I nodded and scooted closer to him, then rest my head on the pillow. He leaned over and started to kiss me. I kissed him back gently, trying not to be suggestive. After a moment, he rolled over onto me and pinned my wrists beside my head.

Despite all things telling me not to, I gave in and kissed him back with fiery passion. He removed my shirt slowly, and pushed his hands under my bra. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, and in one suave motion he lifted me with one hand and unhooked my bra with his other.

He threw it over to where I'd seen a green army duffle, and then he leaned his head down and started a trail of kisses from the middle of my chest to my lips. He pressed himself to me, and held me close. He began massaging my breasts and moved from my mouth to my neck.

I tried to be as quiet as I could. Gently, he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He pulled them off; revealing black boxer-briefs that were well form fitting. His abs looked solid and the rest of his body was great. Aside from the scars of a guilty man, Dean was perfect.

I took a moment, and looked him over as he straddled my hips. He ran his fingers over my stomach in slow circles. I reached out and touched his biceps as I looked at some of the scars on his body. I smirked hard when I finally stopped my gaze on his arms.

He smiled and flexed for me. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them again and he was staring down almost through me. I smiled and caught a glimpse of his shoulder. There was a perfect handprint that looked like it had been burned onto him. At first I thought that maybe it was another tattoo, but it wasn't. I stretched my arm out and leant up a little bit to touch it.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

He touched my arm and smiled weakly. "It's a long story."

"I don't have any place to be," I said with a smile.

He cautiously shook his head as he looked into my eyes. "We'll save that for a later date… Let's just enjoy the moment." He leaned down closing the gap between us, and kissed me lightly.

I obliged and kissed him back. With ease, he reached down between us and unbuttoned my jeans. He cupped the side of my face with his free hand and explored my face with his eyes as I helped him off with my jeans.

We climbed under the covers and lay on our sides and chased passion into the morning. He was gentle and romantic. We took it slow and light, trying not to wake Sam and Sadie.

It seemed that Dean and I had a connection, and it seemed that he'd never been this sincere with another woman. Dean seemed like the type that would stay a night and leave after the deed was done. Maybe I was wrong, and if I was, I guess it was good that we were connecting like that. I liked Dean, and I hoped that maybe he would be interested in seeing me again.

As we climaxed together, Dean leaned down to my face as he panted and whispered "You're an amazing woman, Dakota."

That sent me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me as our hips crashed together over and over. Finally with a few last thrusts, he penetrated me hard and I let him burst inside of me.

He collapsed, and I clamped onto him like pliers. After a few moments he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes with a large smile across his lips. He breathed heavy and looked over to make sure we hadn't woken Sam and Sadie. Luckily, they were still passed out in the same spots they had been in earlier. Dean rolled off of me and onto his back. He closed his eyes, and pulled me to him.

I rest my head on his chest and pulled the cover up over us, and we fell asleep again for the rest of the morning.

**Okay, I thought it was a good chapter, but now you let me know what you thought! Review, please! I have some good plans for this one! Suggestions/criticism welcome! **


	6. She's My Cherry Pie

**Here ya go guys; six! I love where it's going so far, and as I keep writing, I keep getting even better ideas! This chapter starts off from Dean's point of view. I hope you're still enjoying it! I plan to post a chapter a day! **

I dunno why, but when I woke up next to Dakota, my head spun. It was like this rush of energy pulsing through my veins. I felt the need to get up and get her a cup of coffee and breakfast, but I didn't know if she'd have liked that or not, so I just laid there with my arm wrapped around her.

I thought of ways to wake her up. A few ideas seemed awesome in my head, but when I actually went to try one, it seemed really geeky. After a few minutes of contemplating, I decided to just lay there until she woke up. I looked over to see that Sam and Sadie were cuddled close together. I shook my head lightly and looked back at Dakota.

I watched the blanket over her chest rise and fall in a slow but steady pattern as she breathed. Her body was embedded into mine, and it brought me back to a couple hours earlier. It wasn't lustful; it was sort of sincere actually. I don't think I'd ever spent just one night with a chick that made me feel that way…

**Dakota's Point of View**

I woke up with Dean's arm wrapped around me. Something about that made me smile. He was just laying there staring up at the ceiling when I opened my eyes. There was a slight smirk spread on his right cheek, and I couldn't help but think of how sexy he was. His arms held me steady and strong, and I could feel his heart beat through the veins on his inner arms, and I could hear it through his chest.

I slowly stretched, and as he noticed I was awake, he lightened his grip on me and let me slip out of his grasp. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. I also sat up, and sat Indian style as I turned to face him.

"Morning," he said. "Again."

"Again," I confirmed sweetly. I let out another stretch and a yawn, and when I opened my eyes, Dean was yawning too.

I grabbed Dean's t-shirt from the side of the bed. While I was putting it on, he reached over to the night stand and picked up his cell phone. He flipped it open, looked at it a second, and then set it back down. "Ten thirty," he said. "We should wake them up."

"Awe, why?"

"Well, we don't wanna waste the day in bed."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" I asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes and with a beaming smile said, "Well that depends... Why don't you grab that duffle bag of mine, and I'll think about it a second."

I grinned and turned to the edge of the tall bed, dangling my feet over the side, and then sliding off. I swayed my hips as I made my way to his duffle, just teasing him enough to make him plead for another go. I wouldn't give it to him, though.

"Oh, come on, baby. I think we can stay in another hour or so…" he said anxiously as he sank down onto his pillow.

"No, no," I said as I grabbed his bag and turned slowly to bring it back to him. "You're right. We should get going… I have to go home and take care of some things anyhow."

"Awe, come on," he said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can catch up a little later," I said.

"Or maybe I can come on over and we can get to know each other some."

"Maybe. Sam and Sadie can come too if they're up for it,"

"Come where?" Sam asked groggily as he rose from his spot on the bed.

"Uhh," Dean began shakily as he looked over to Sam who glanced between us with squinty eyes. He hadn't noticed that I wasn't wearing pants or that Dean and I had snuck into the room earlier in the morning.

"Oh, just over to my house. Maybe have a couple of beers… get to know each other a little bit."

"Oh… that sounds good," Sam said with a yawn and rolled back over, facing the opposite way.

I tossed Dean his bag and picked up my pants from the floor, and then gathered my undergarments. I slipped on my underwear and put on my pants.

"You know, you looked pretty damn good in my shirt," Dean said.

"I think I gotta say the same," I agreed.

He got up and threw on a pair of boxer-briefs and jeans. Sam had fallen back asleep and was oblivious to us changing right there. Sadie hadn't even woken up yet. Dean walked up behind me as I stood and looked through a brochure that was on the night stand. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So what did you think of this morning?"

I set down the brochure and placed my hands on his arms. I leaned back into his chest and thought for a moment. "It was memorable," I said simply.

"Memorable?" he asked. "Like good memorable or like 'he-sucked-so-bad-I-can't-forget-it' memorable?"

I chuckled and turned around to him, his arms still around me. "Definitely a good memorable."

He grinned and nodded as he looked down into my eyes. "Good," he said softly. "Come on, let's get you home. We'll let these two sleep, and this way we can be alone." He winked.

I nodded and went to slip on my cowboy boots. Dean sat at the bed and put his boots on and laced them too. After that, he got up and slipped on his jacket, and then we left.

When we got back to my house, I threw my stuff on the table by the door. I led Dean to the kitchen where I let him sit down while I did what I had to do. He had free entry to the fridge and my cabinets, and full use of my appliances. I told him there was beer in the fridge if he wanted. He turned his nose up when he saw it was Budweiser.

"Fine, suite yourself," I said. "I'm goin' for a shower. Like I said, anything you want…"

"Anything?" he asked slyly.

"Anything," I said.

"So I don't suppose following you up to that shower counts?"

I scoffed and walked the opposite way, not even answering him.

"Guess not," I heard him call after me.

I went into my room to grab another pair of clothes and then grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom. Before I got in, I contemplated going back downstairs and pulling him back up to the bathroom with me. I shook that thought out of my head and turned the water on.

**Dean's Point of View**

I was sitting in her kitchen waiting for her to get outta the shower. I had half a mind to march up there and join her, but she probably wouldn't have liked that very much… I checked the fridge a few times to see if the brand label on the beer might have changed, but that didn't happen.

There was a container with a slice of cherry pie in it. I took one look at that and smiled to myself. "I'm not gonna be able to leave this girl," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I grabbed the pie from the fridge, and looked around the drawers for a fork. Finally, when I found one, I sat back down at the table. I scraped the crumbs off and ate them first. When I finished my pie, I sat back in my chair and looked around a bit. There were pictures of what I would guess to be family.

I put my fork and dish in the sink, and walked around the kitchen aimlessly bored. Finally, I sucked it up and grabbed a beer from the six-pack in the fridge. The first sip tasted like piss, but I got used to it.

When Dakota came down the stairs in nothing but a pair of short-shorts and a black tank top, I knew I was in for trouble…


End file.
